


Engagement

by yunkichi



Series: unedited garbo [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi





	

"Okay, so since this is the last show we're doing in America, I'm gonna go a bit off script," Phil said, just before the finale of the show. Dan shrugged dramatically to indicate that he had no idea what was about to happen. Phil took a few steps towards Dan and pulled something too small to make out from his pocket. He dropped down to one knee and opened the box. The crowd screamed louder than anyone thought possible. Once they had finally calmed down enough for Phil to speak, he started his mini-speech. 

"Dan, although most of these guys don't know this, we've been together for nearly five years now. We've lived together and for me, at least, this is what I want from life. Although marriage is just a piece of paper and a argument about who changes their name, I still feel like we should cement our relationship and, well, level up. I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but I thought that since this show is all about encompassing the whole world of Dan and Phil, it would be as good a place as any. So, Daniel, will you marry me?"

Dan was stunned. He nodded his head dumbly and let Phil put the ring on his finger. They hugged for a really long time before they remembered that they still had a song to sing. 

"Okay, now we're gonna go back to the script and start singing. Pretend that this isn't the most awkward segue ever."


End file.
